Agent Mugetsu
by Schattenritter
Summary: ***Under Revision***Ichigo Kurosaki is invited to the Freelancer program becoming Agent Mugetsu. Ichigo's path is now unclear for many.


_Prologue: The Alpha and the Strawberry_

**Dear Ichigo Kurosaki,**

I would like to an extension to you an offer to our program that in which may remake yourself. With our study of schools we notice that you've been gone long periods of time and in which you may have to do once more, but under our program. Our program has also reviewed your teachers to see what your likes are and dislikes.

Our program would like you to take care of the most important thing in the world. The thing we carried our program on, the Alpha. We want to implant him into you so you can protect our AI. I hope you accept our offer for we will send someone this Friday to get you.

Sincerely

**Leonard Church or the 'Director'**

Ichigo stared at the letter. Two days from now would be Friday morning. In his brain he needs to accept because he made a promise on his soul to protect all of those he can and if it is an AI to stop him from going insane than he'll do it.

Ichigo had one major question. How will it affect his life? The only thing that isn't really answered and all he really knows is that the Alpha is being inputted into him for safe keeping. There are many other questions, but if he is going to die it'll be protecting that is a must not a want.

Over the course of the days before the dateline, Ichigo tossed and turned the idea of accepting the Alpha. At the end of the second day he mentally says fuck it and let him go get the alpha.

Ichigo didn't tell anyone the offer. There is no urge to tell that he has a job to protect a possibly classified computer. One of the many reasons that Ichigo didn't tell the others is because they avoided him. It drove Ichigo crazy, so he says nothing to his friends.

_Friday 10:00 am_

Ichigo and his former group of friends are taking notes. Ichigo notices that his friends are passing notes back and forth to each other. Ichigo knew what it is and they are talking about a party and not inviting him, but yet he is the one that finish the war.

A knock on the door stopped the teacher from continuing the class. The teacher approached the door when the door is practically blown off its hinges. In an EVA helmet a white armored being stood in the door way with a knife rifle. Next to the armored being stood another armored being that has dark greyish color with a trim of yellow.

The white armored being grunted which cause the teacher to step back a few feet. Wash step forward and scanned for the person he is looking for. The only description is that the student's last name is Kurosaki and is a male.

"Who here name has the name Kurosaki?" Ichigo eyes slightly widen, but he stood up showing that he is the Kurosaki they're looking for.

"Come on Kurosaki. The director would like to meet you, so we're taking you to him." Ichigo nods his head. Chad looked between the two and he stood between the two.

"Ichi –" Uryu and Orihime watch in there horror that Ichigo stepped past Chad. Ichigo step directly in front of Meta. Meta created a grunting sound. Wash turned his head and nods in agreement.

"It has to be done. Let's no longer delay." Wash nods his head. The three left the class in a shocked shelled mess there friend willing left his home and his friends with a group of armored people that he doesn't even know.

_With Ichigo_

"So, does the white one speak anything?" Ichigo asked Wash. The white being in question growled to Ichigo's question. Wash looked at Meta and then to Ichigo.

"He speaks growls." Ichigo face palms him in the face and in truth Ichigo doesn't speak in growls or even in grunts. If Ichigo did speak in sounds then it would sound like a damn Wookie or a barking dog.

"My name is Washington and this Maine or Meta." The darkish armored one said. The white with brownish trim growled loudly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo stated simply as they went down the stairs.

The three left the stair well. Ichigo had a locker before the exit of the school and before the three did leave. Ichigo opened his locker in it is an old relic, the shinigami representative badge. The only other thing that is in the locker is a photo of Ichigo's group of friends, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Ichigo quickly grabbed these two items.

"What is that?" Wash points to the substitute badge. Ichigo looked at it and some of the memories of facing Grimmjow and other hollows to protect Karakura town. Ichigo gripped the badge tightly.

"The reason I wasn't at school." Ichigo said truthfully, but had withheld the total truth from the two agents. The three left the school building out in front is a small shuttle that should take them to a ship that will take them to the ultimate ship.

'Why the hell can't it all be in one ship?' Ichigo's mind roared with annoyance. The trip to the ship that will take them to a bigger ship was in a complete silence. Wash didn't utter a word and Meta is already a quiet guy. Ichigo sat on the shuttle for thirty minutes bored.

On the second ship, an AI guided the vehicle to the 'Mother of Invention'. In the second vehicle unlike the first one did not contain a viewport to see the outside world. The second one is like being put into a moving box.

"Hey Wash." Ichigo stared at the two armored beings.

"Yeah." The man turned his attention to Ichigo. Ichigo study the armor than to Wash's helmet.

"Will I get armor?" Wash shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't know what they're planning for Ichigo except for implanting the Alpha into Ichigo that much is obvious. The ship rocked slightly startling Ichigo.

"Relax, that usually happens when you're leaving the atmosphere of the Earth." Wash stated in a soothing voice to keep Ichigo from panicking that they were going to die and keeping from Wash from slapping Ichigo senseless to get him out of his panic. Ichigo took a deep breath while the cabin is constantly shaking. Ichigo released his breath and repeated the steps multiple times to keep him calm.

The shaking subsided after a minute. The flight fell into a quiet of the dead and the dead don't speak at all. A few minutes later we landed onto the Mother of Invention. Ichigo is escorted to the bridge by Wash and some personal called ODST.

_Bridge_

The creator of the Alpha stood on the bridge waiting for the caretaker to take him. The director watch the system camera's and watch Ichigo Kurosaki slowly make his way up to the bridge. The director took a glance at the unit that isn't plugged in to anything. The unit is the container for the Alpha.

The main doors to the bridge opened. Revealing Wash, Ichigo and ODST personal, and the ODST personal remained behind the door and closed it. In project Freelancer any ODST can be killed for just hearing information.

"I assume your trip is uneventful, Ichigo Kurosaki." The director said in a mocking tone of respect. Ichigo scowled at the older man.

"You assume correctly, Director." Ichigo states in a false subordination. Wash being on the sidelines slightly tensed up as if getting ready for combat. The Director gave a hearty laugh which caused Wash from inside his helmet to raise an eyebrow. Ichigo smiled.

"So, why was I chosen to take the Alpha?" The director stared at the unit that is twenty feet away from the three at a station. Ichigo followed the gaze and noted that it is in a station bubble.

"At first we did atrocities to the Alpha. Such as making fragment himself. Fragmenting an AI is like producing a human being, but it damages the original AI with pain. The greater the pain the more the AI can lose itself to rampancy or breaking down the AI. Thankfully it is the latter, but in the way it still did a part of the former. In order for the AI to go through the Metastability stage and it requires all the fragments. Assigning someone the AI is a difficult task."

"Why is it so difficult?"

"They have to enter the criteria and you enter it. You're very similar to the AI with your scowling." The director said. The director made some steps forward to the AI. Ichigo walked next to him they stood fifteen meters away from the AI unit.

"It is more than that." Ichigo says simply.

"You are correct. Will you step forward to take on this AI?" Ichigo didn't need to be asked twice. He stepped forward until he is at the console. Wash stepped forward and grabbed the unit and it made a loud **SHINK **sound revealing a blade of sorts at the end of the unit.

"Don't worry about the blade. That is the part that places the AI in you." The director says it as if the procedure is the safest thing in the world. Wash noticeably shivered at what the director just said. Ichigo just stared the blade part of the AI unit down.

"We have to stab you so the AI can enter your mind and live in you." The director said. Ichigo didn't move, but he held his hand out for the AI unit. The director placed the unit in Ichigo's hands and Ichigo plunged the blade in his upper torso area.

Ichigo clenched his hands in pain when he felt a cooling sensation feel from the place he stabbed himself. The pain numbs away and the cooling sensation leaves. Ichigo removes the AI unit and he fell to his knees heavily breathing. The procedure took some of his energy out of him.

"He didn't pass out sir unlike many of our recruits." Wash said stating the obvious. The director gave the 'no shit' look onto Wash. Wash grabbed Ichigo by the arm and the two head out to a nearby empty room.

Wash dropped Ichigo off onto the bed and before he can even leave the room Ichigo's loud snores reached him. Shaking his head slightly at the interesting boy the project picked up. Wash opened the door and closed it behind him.

_Sometime Later_

Ichigo opened his eyes, but immediately closed them for the lights are bright. Ichigo turned his head away from the light and slowly opened them. Ichigo saw from a foot of his bed is two armored figures Wash and Meta.

"It's kinda creepy you watching me like this." Ichigo says as he sits up. Meta growled.

"We're getting your AI situation situated capisce." Wash says with an unusual amount of impatience that made Meta step back. Ichigo followed Meta's example, but hid behind Meta.

"I'm going to stand behind Meta for a few minutes." Ichigo says simply moving behind Meta. Wash growled in anger. Wash left the room and is followed by Ichigo and Meta. Wash lead Ichigo to one of the augmentation rooms to start up the Alpha.

"Lay here." Wash said simply as he head to one of the nearby consoles. Ichigo complied and a couple keystrokes and the augmentation process began on Ichigo. Needles entered into both of Ichigo's arms and in those needles are the drugs to enable the alpha.

Ichigo blacked out after a full minute of the drug being implanted into his body. Wash and Meta took Ichigo and brought him back to his room and left him on the bed snoring loudly. Both Wash and Meta took a stop at the door looking back onto the child who is willing to join their program. Meta a grunting sound and Wash followed his request the two left the room.

_Even Later_

The Director was at dinner when he receives the message from one of his ODST members stating that Kurosaki Ichigo has awakened once more this day. First, Ichigo survives the AI transfer process and finally he survives and awakens almost a couple hours after the Augmentation. Ichigo Kurosaki, survived processes that isn't normally survived by sixty six members of three hundred.

The director told that ODST member to go and fetch Ichigo for him. The ODST saluted and ran as fast as he can to go get Ichigo. The director continues to eat a sirloin steak he was having for dinner.

Twenty minutes later Ichigo arrived with the ODST escorts. The escorts left Ichigo with the director. Ichigo sat down across from the director. The director pays Ichigo no attention while he eats his sirloin steak.

"Ichigo, only one last thing you must do." The director says and giving Ichigo no time to reply. "I want you to join the ODST you will return to school, but after it you will be driven to your limit." The director says in a detachment.

"It'll be an honor, sir." Ichigo said in a respectful manner that isn't giving any hint of sarcasm. The director smiled and gave a small whistle that alerted a nearby ODST member. The ODST ran over and saluted to the director.

"ODST, I want you to see that Ichigo is safely home and to also head to the new training area."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The ODST ODST sent a nod to Ichigo. Ichigo left the table and trailed behind the ODST. The two left for the hanger to get a pelican to get Ichigo safely home, but before they went to the pelican. The ODST got one of his personal M7 S caseless Submachine Guns.

The pilot is the same as the earlier shuttle up. The ODST sat on the opposite of Ichigo and from looking in you would see Ichigo to the right. The shuttle turned on loudly. The shuttle lifted up and drifted to the hanger doors.

|Chapter END |


End file.
